The One
by thatboyshikamaru
Summary: Temari gets critically injured during a mission. ' "I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner. Forgive me Temari," he knew he wasn't asking for forgiveness because he hadn't come earlier. It was just to mask the painful events that caused her to end up like this. ' Shikatema.


**_The One_**

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru! Want to join us for lunch?"

His emotionless eyes darted to the source of invitation and then lazily returned to the path in front of him. He simply walked past the table his three friends occupied, not speaking a word.

"What's up with him?" Ino began to whine,"If I find him lazing around and sleeping later, I'll have to beat some sense into him."

"He just came back from a mission. I'm pretty sure he's tired. He doesn't look well either," A pink haired kunoichi sipped on her glass of water.

"I don't know. Something must have happened," the two girls directed their attention to the Akimichi flipping barbecue,"His eyes. They seemed empty."

"Are you sure it isn't just laziness?" Ino handed a small plate to Sakura.

"Yes. His eyes usually don't have that kind of...I can't explain it. Let's eat!"

"I think it's best if we give him some space then. Stress is a big part of a shinobi's life. I'm pretty sure he'll be alright," and with that last comment from Sakura, the three began to dig in.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Oh, Shikamaru. Dinner's ready in-"

"No, it's okay. I'm not feeling hungry," he made a beeline to his bedroom and closed the door softly. Yoshino stared at the door and knew something happened. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know when or how to. He had just come back from a mission, probably exhausted. She was never good at these things. If he were here right now, he would have known what to do. _Shikaku, what do I do?_

Half an hour had passed and Shikamaru remained in the same position, back to his bed, staring endlessly into the ceiling. He decided to remove his flak jacket and wash up. He noticed a long tear in the back of his flak jacket, causing him to recall the events.

 _"Hey! You have something of ours!" A masked shinobi threw an explosive kunai that detonated in between them. Shikamaru and Temari found themselves disadvantaged and separated. One of the enemies formed a hand sign and retreated. That was strange. Shikamaru turned to a noise calling for help. Temari! He rushed through the bushes to find her surrounded by a dozen rogue ninjas, her fan in one of their hands. Shikamaru decided to ambush them and started his shadow stitching attack. Surprise. One by one, the criminal ninja fall to the ground, making loud thuds against the grass. He turned to find Temari but she was no where to be found. The world around him started to melt. Genjutsu. He made the sign to release it but it failed. Pain could release genjutsu, he thought. He grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and sliced the back of his hand. His eyes snapped open and he immediately felt a sharp intense pain to his side. His gaze found a poisoned kunai lodged into his side. If it weren't for his mesh armor, he would have been done. The Mist shinobi must have left. Shikamaru and Temari were supposed to be decoys and stall as Team 7 retrieved intel. His eyes then turned to the sight in front of him. His hands formed a seal and his shadows pierced Temari, her eyes wide, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. He immediately released the jutsu and ran to her aid. His shadows had punctured her deeply, one of them almost reaching her heart. He rushed her back to Konoha, not too far away._

After showering quickly, Shikamaru retired himself in bed. He pulled the covers over him, recalling the events from earlier. The thought of her stayed in his mind until he drifted off into sleep.

 _It was dark. The skies were red and the trees around them were black. He felt the pain in his side once again. He looked to find the poisoned kunai stuck in his side. His eyes flashed to the girl in front of him. Her eyes wide and filled with tears, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. The shadows crept up her body and pierced her, blood splattering everywhere. The shadows started to engulf her, swallowing her whole. He reached out his hand to stop it but they engulfed him as well. He could see the world around him fade to pitch black. He could see Temari standing in front of him, back facing him._

 _"Temar-," he reached out for her but was stabbed from behind. The blade of the sword extended out in front of him. He turned around to find a rogue nin, stabbing him with one hand and the other formed a sign. He looked in front of him and saw Temari turn around, explosive tags all over her._

 _"Shikamaru!" The rogue nin finished the sign and the bombs exploded._

Shikamaru shot up from his bed, sweating and panting. He looked around his room, realizing it was just a dream. _But it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare._ The thought was bugging him all night. He couldn't sleep unless he rested his mind first. Shikamaru lazily got out of bed and went for a walk to clear his mind, ignoring his body's call for a cigarette. The full moon shone down, illuminating the streets for him as he strolled along. He had no destination but stopped in front of the hospital. He needed closure.

"Shizune-san, how is she?" The older woman halted and turned around. He didn't need to say who. Everyone knew it was _her_ he was talking about. He was always with her so it would make sense.

"She's in intensive care right now. Her wounds are pretty bad. Don't worry about her too much. It's late, what are you doing here?" She only told half the story, not wanting to worry him at this hour.

"Ah, I just needed to see her. If she was alright." _Her wounds are pretty bad._ The words stung in his head and he felt guilt take him over,"Thank you, Shizune-san."

As Shikamaru trudged back to his house, his mind kept thinking of her. He sighed and opened the house door, finding a plate on the table.

"I'm home," he whispered and made his way to his room. That was before his stomach growled, realizing he skipped dinner,and raced to the dining table. _Mackerel and Saba._ He didn't need to think twice before devouring it.

* * *

A week after the mission, Shikamaru was siting on his bed, thinking as always. As he glanced outside the window, he noticed the skies had turned grey, overcast with storm clouds. _I haven't visited Asuma and Dad in a while._ He left his flak jacket off and rose from his seat. As he walked to the door, he took a hesitating glance back. He hadn't smoked in 5 months but today he felt like he needed a drag. Shikamaru sauntered over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing his lighter and shoving it in his pockets.

"I'm leaving."

"Shikamaru, be back by dinner."

"Yeah," the boy slipped into his sandals and went off. As he walked through the street, he took a look over at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He chatted with Ino briefly and got a single rose. He decided to visit the hospital after his catch up with Asuma and his dad. As he neared the gates, he took a cigarette out and lit it. Droplets of rain started to fall from the grey skies. He stopped at Asuma's name first and put down a lit cigarette. Shikamaru got up after reminiscing of the past and his sensei. He strolled over to his dad's name, Shikaku Nara. The rain started to pick up and dampened his black long sleeve. _Dad..._ He glanced over at Asuma's grave. _Asuma...What do I do?_ The red rose slipped from his grip and fell onto the wet grass, along with his cigarette. He knelt down and unleashed all the emotions that were bottled up. _I couldn't protect her. After all the times she has saved me, I can't even return the favor. Not only did I fail to protect her, but I was the one that put her in this situation._ His endless tears were hidden by the rain as he let himself go.

He ended up on his back, staring into the sky, raindrops splashing his face. There were no more tears to cry. He lazily sat up and noticed the rose. His hands reached out to the drenched rose. _Dad, remember when you said that I would understand what you saw in a woman as troublesome as mom someday? I think today's the day. And I think she's the one. No, I'm sure she's the one._

* * *

"She's been in a comatose state for the past week. We don't know when she'll get better. You are welcome to see her though," Sakura guided him to the room, knocking before entering just to be polite. _I knew it was something about Temari that was bothering him._ She went to go look after some other patients, leaving him at the doorway. It was the first time he'd seen her since. He sighed and pulled a seat up next to the bed.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner. Forgive me Temari," he knew he wasn't asking for forgiveness because he hadn't come earlier. It was just to mask the painful events that caused her to end up like this. Her golden hair was out of its usual four ponytails. He examined her face, noticing her peacefulness and tranquility as she deeply slept. He'd never imagine peaceful and Temari together. His lips quirked up into a smile that he could not help. He missed her presence. He missed her when she was her prideful self. He missed her when she would talk to him and tease him. He even missed the way she called him a crybaby.

Suna had been informed of her situation and Gaara wanted her to stay in Konoha until she was fully recovered. Shikamaru took it upon himself to travel to Suna a week and a half after the incident to tell the young Kazekage what happened. Her brother's weren't at all made. They trusted him in looking after her. It was safe to say he left the Kazekage's office relieved and unscathed. There was definitely a bond that was forming with him and her brothers.

It has now been a month since the mission. He had checked up on her at least every other day, hoping that she would gain consciousness. He held a bento in his hands as he walked in. Amidst all his busy work lately, he had found the time to have lunch with her. After finishing his mom's meal, he set it aside and turned to Temari.

"It's been a month. I haven't seen your eyes open since that day. I can't tell you this enough. I'm really sorry. For allowing that stupid genjutsu to control me. For hurting you. For not protecting you," He was speaking his mind softly to her, holding her limp hand,"I miss you."

He leaned forward and rested his head on her arm. He felt tears threatening to spill. _What if she never woke up?_ Questions raced through his mind as delicate tears began to fall onto her forearm. He sobbed silently, hoping that her arm would move. Hoping that her heavy eyelids would lift off and reveal those tantalizing sea-green eyes. Hoping to hear her voice surprise him. He just wanted her to be _her_ again.

* * *

She felt something wet on her arm and blinked her eyes open. Her vision blurred and finally focused, seeing a spiky ponytail to the side of her. _Shikamaru?_ Her sore neck turned and her eyes found him sobbing into her arm. Her lips tugged upward into a smile.

"Crying again?" Her voice croaked from the misuse. His head bolted upwards and stared into her eyes. His eyes were slightly puffy and had fresh tears running along the edges,"I guess you live up to your nickname after all."

"Tch. Troublesome woman," he pulled her into a long lasting embrace,"I thought you'd never wake up."

She chuckled as his voice muffled in her hair. The sound of the door opening did not interrupt their moment one bit.

"Oh, Temari-san you are awake now. Your brothers will be informed shortly. There's a lot of catching up to do. You have been out for a month," Tsunade leaned against the doorway smiling as Shikamaru retreated his arms from Temari.

"A month? I was out for that long?"

"Yep. Anyways, I'll leave you two to some alone time," Tsunade snickered as she let the door close behind them, leaving the two of them blushing.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Shikamaru's eyes averted from hers and started to tell her what had happened on that mission.

"The mission was a success. Naruto and his Team were able to retrieve some information on the rogue ninjas traveling near us."

"Don't beat yourself up inside for hurting me. It wasn't your fault."

"I know...it's just I failed to protect the people I cared about. Asuma, my dad, and now you."

"But I'm still right here you know, crybaby."

"Yeah, and I'm thankful. Forgive me, Temari."

"Come here then," she waved him over and they came face to face. She closed the gap between their lips, smiling softly into his lips. He kissed her back and they remained that way until their lungs gave out. _Yep Dad, she's definitely the one._


End file.
